Robloxian
Character Synopsis The player is a character from the online sandbox game ROBLOX it has no real character, gender, etc. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-B '''physically. '''High 5-A '''through Weapons '''Verse: ROBLOX Name: Whatever name you want Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: The Player, Robloxian Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, possibly Mid; can survive being impaled by a plethora of large metal rails, and can also regenerate their head after tearing it off and throwing it), Healing (Via various gear), Immortality (Type 2; able to still move around and fight with only their right arm, torso, and a head), Danmaku (Can create a large quantity of projectiles by either using a large amount of gear at once, or singular gears that can create a barrage of projectiles), Resistance to fall damage (Takes no damage from falling, seemingly regardless of distance), Transmutation (Capable of - in spite of being turned into a small or inanimate object - still use items and fight as well as they had prior to being transmutated), Size Manipulation (Capable of fighting against other players under the effects of size-reducing items, whilst remaining unimpeded in spite of size disadvantages), and possibly Petrification (Can be converted into gold or bluesteel and still be capable of moving. However, other gears with petrification-based abilities work otherwise), Elemental Manipulation (Via various gear. It includes, but is not limited to: Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Flight (Via various gears), Power Nullification (Via Gear Suppressor 777, Chaos Master's Wing Slasher, and Telamonster, the Chaos Edge), Mind Control (Via Make It Rain/Stop Hitting Yourself, Salute, and Police Badge), Soul Manipulation (Via Crescendo, Ghost Blaster, Ghostfire Sword, Ghostfire Dagger, etc), Teleportation (Via Ninja Blink Potion, and several other items; can also teleport to a box far above the map - without requiring any gear - that has access to a healing pad), Explosion Manipulation (Via several items), Limited Time Travel (Via Time Watch), Time Stop (Via Dagger of Shattered Dimensions), Transmutation (Via WotAI: Frog Transformer and Bag o'Noobs), Petrification (Via Medusa Head and several other items), Statistics Amplification (Via several gears), Summoning (Korblox Flying Oblivion Horn, Bald Eagle, etc; Can also spawn catalog gear, hats, apparel, and other such accessories at will), Animal Manipulation (Via several gear), Status Effect Inducement (Via several gears), Forcefield Creation (Via Anti-Ballistics Force Field and Force Field Potion), Gravity Manipulation (Via Psychokinesis Glove, Gravity hammer, Gravity Gun, etc), Telekinesis (Via Rubyhorde the Rapacious' Treasure and several other gears), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Magic (Via several gear), Durability Negation (Via Crescendo, Venomshank, etc.), Energy Projection (Via several weapons), BFR (Via Blackhole ray gun and Azure Dragon's Magic Slayer), Portal Creation (Via Bookworm, Wormhole Tunneler, etc), Shapeshifting(Via several gears; can change packages via the Catalog, which can altar their appearance to change themselves into entities such as dragons, robots, golems, or dinosaurs), Transformation (Via several gear), Necromancy (Via several gear), Size Manipulation (Via Gigantoform and several other items), Homing Attack (Via Heat Seeking Missile Launcher, EKotSS Staff, Serpent Staff, etc.), Duplication (Via Decoy Deploy, Quantum Entangler, etc), Invisibility (Via Noir Periastron Psi and several other gears), Body Control (Via WotAI: Limb Stretching Spell and Atomizer), Sound Manipulation (Via Wrath's Screech Potion and several other items), Bone Manipulation (Via skeleton bone staff and several other items), Acid Manipulation (Via dual Venomshanks and several other items), Holy Manipulation (Via Scepter of Divine Indignation and Light's Reflection Sword), Empathic Manipulation (Via Heart Break Cake), Elemental Intangibility (Capable of turning into steam - which causes them to be able to phase through players and the like - via the Eccentric Time Keeper's Sword), Can harm intangible creatures (Capable of harming ghosts in addition to shades), Lifesteal (Via Darkheart and several other weapons), Existence Erasure (Via Joyful Periastron Epsilon; some gears are capable of outright deleting items held by opponents on some occasions), Sealing (Via Joyful Periastron Epsilon and Intergalactic Sword), Martial Arts (Can utilize consumables such as Darkage Ninjas: Combat Potion in order to gain the ability to utilize Martial Arts moves), Possession (Via Body Swap Potion), Sleep Manipulation (Via Dreamwalker Dagger and Z-Ray gun), Chi Manipulation (Via R-orb) Destructive Ability: City Level '(Can easily launch other players who are composed into Bluesteel and twice their normal size into the sky at speeds exceeding lightning 4.2x over. Capable of harming other players who can shrug off attacks from the banhammer and can tank powerful nukes that give off the same destructive force). '''Dwarf Star Level '''through Weapons (Has swords that are easily capable of rotating the earth around within immsenly short timeframes). Several gears and weapons can completely negate durability altogether 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Several flight gears such as the Magic Rainbow Carpet are capable of flying at speeds 7.5x more faster than the average walking speed of a player. Can avoid attacks from said gears that also move as similar speeds to the gear itself. Several gears can speed The Robloxian up to this level) 'Lifting Ability: Class M '(Can throw other players who has been transmuted into bluesteel at speeds 4.2x that of lightning itself) 'Striking Ability: City Class '(Capeble of harming other opponets who can tank attacks from The Banhammer and are also capable of surviving immensely powerful nukes that also give off this level of energy) 'Durability: City Level '(Can easily survive attacks from The Banhammer without any major loss of health, in addition The Robloxian can tank nukes that give off this level of energy). '''High '''with Barriers & Durability Increase (Robloxian has several abilities that can raise their durability, plus they can create forcefields that also can protect them from higher level attacks in addition to being able to protect them from various durability negating weapons and gears that would normally kill a person) 'Stamina: Very High '(Robloxians can fight with several other opponets and not get tired. In addition they have the ability to fight battles even at low health and even with their major limbs being gone) 'Range: 'Standard Meele Range normally. Extended Melee Range with Swords and Weapons. Kilometers with ranged weapons 'Intelligence: Knows how to utilize over 2,000 different gears and can easily drive vehicles such as taxis and airplanes with varying degrees of skill, otherwise unknown or varies. Weaknesses: Are left unable to use certain gears with they lack arms, some gears and items have a cooldown period and can be used at certain times, is rendered defenseless without catalog gear Notable Feats: *Can resist fall damage *Can carry infnite items and gear *endures bullets and beatings from melee weapons Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various swords, ranged weapons, armors, vehicles and ETC. *'Speed Coil: '''It increases speed *'Gravity Coil: It increases the players jump rate *'Regeneration Coil: '''It regenerates the players health *'Sword: 'A melee weapon used in combat *'Zombie Bomb: 'Spawns four zombies which deal good damage to close by enemies *'Bear Mine Gun: '''Spawns two bears they get close and explode creating the usa flag '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Semi-Immortality:' Robloxians can move around and survive having their arms or major organs completely removed. Although they need their arms to actually use gears otherwise they are rendered defenseless *'Summoning: '''The Robloxian can summon items and various weapons from the catalog at will. No mater the distance they will be able to summon the item to aid them in battle '''Extra Info:' There are too many items in the Catalog to list off Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:ROBLOX Category:Internet Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Sand Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Novel Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Gravity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Bone Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Sealers Category:Martial Artist Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Ki Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Regenerators Category:Healers Category:Gun Users Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Spear User Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Hax Category:Animal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acid Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Mascots Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5